1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to baskets and, more particularly, to baskets which are intended to be used as portable beds for infants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lightweight, portable basket-style infant beds, historically known as Moses baskets, have existed for thousands of years. Traditionally, these baskets have been woven from wicker or straw and include side handles for portability. A major problem with these baskets is that they begin to loose their shape as the side walls of the basket begin to splay outward or fold inward. Also, the wicker or straw material used in their construction is too rough for infants to rub against or touch.
Accordingly, there is a need for a basket-style infant bed that retains the economical and portable qualities of the traditional Moses basket, yet offers a more durable structure and is more comfortable and practical to use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight basket with carrying handles designed to be used as a portable bed for an infant.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a basket with sufficiently tall side walls that resist folding inward or outward.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a basket that is hand-washable, soft, comfortable, safe, and secure.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a basket that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objects of the invention which will become apparent are met by the basket bed for an infant disclosed herein comprising a basket body having a flat bottom member, continuous perimeter oval-shaped side walls and two integrally formed handles. The bottom member, continuous perimeter side wall, and two handles are all formed from continuous coil material that is spiraled concentrically from the center of the bottom member outward and then upward along the side walls to form an elongated oval structure with a top opening. The coil material is formed by encasing a monofilament cord and non-woven fiber filling in a fabric outer casing. A decorative braiding stitch wraps around and secures the coil material, thereby giving the basket a braided basket appearance. The adjacent spirals or rows of coil material are attached together with transparent, nylon zigzag stitching. The cord used inside the coil material provides sufficient support so that the side walls retain their upright orientation. In the preferred embodiment, the two handles are transversely aligned over the basket body. Disposed over the bottom member are an optional rigid panel and mattress.